I'm With Stupid
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One shot :: Seto and Joey get trapped in a life 2gether, how will they get out and will Seto kill Joey? and why does Joey talk to his Red eyes black dragon? X-x' NON YAOI plz R n R ^^


I'm With Stupid  
  
AN: Ah yes you know I own nothing lol ^___^ well I hope you like the sorta Seto X Joey ' maybe a squeal WILL be Seto X Joey? Lol yay plz R n R ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm With Stupid  
  
Yugi and co had been invited to a new duellist resort along with Seto Kaiba. It was all part of a new duellist promotion thing so a lot of minor and major duellists had been given a free stay at this rather odd hotel.  
  
Seto Kaiba was on his way to his room and was walking to the elevator till..  
  
"HAY KAIBA!" A voice yelled.  
  
'Please don't be the pup don't be the pup' Seto chanted in his head, he had to sit by Joey at dinner and that was well, he never knew a person could eat so much and still speck at the same time.  
  
He turned around and saw Joey smiling happily.  
  
"Hay Kaiba!" Joey grinned and patted the CEO's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Nothing. what do you want?" The older teen said trying to get his point of not wanting him around across but failing.  
  
"Oh not a lot I'm on my way to my room, hay the elevator it's open come on!" Joey bounced and jumped into the lift.  
  
"Nah I'll get the next one up if it's all the same"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Joey pulled Seto who had a glare on his face that could kill small fluffy bunnies into the elevator before he had time to think.  
  
"What floor?" The blonde duelist who had, had way to much sugar at dinner asked.  
  
"5" the other muttered.  
  
They watched the dial change from 1 to 2 then 3 and.  
  
"Hay why have we stopped?" Joey asked looking puzzled, as the doors made no movement.  
  
"SHIT! The fucking thing is stuck!" Seto dialled the number of the registration desk on the phone.  
  
"I'm stuck in a lift with a moron! Get it working!"  
  
"Sorry sir but it could take an hour to get it working, our technicians are already working on it"  
  
"YOUR SORRY!? You have NO idea do you?" Seto screamed down the phone and it went dead.  
  
"Well at least we got music" Joey added  
  
A song so terrible it would make you wanna force-feed the singer a dead rat came on.  
  
"One step closer to Heaven baby!" It was S Club Juniors  
  
"Oh fuck!" Seto began banging his head on the side of the elevator.  
  
Joey sat down while Seto screamed abuse at the phone. That conversation was a very colourful one Joey had never known the normally cool headed Seto to say such things, he was glad Mokuba wasn't around.. Poor kid would have been mortified.  
  
"You know you should calm down.."  
  
"How can I when I'm stuck with a moron like you and crap music?"  
  
"Hay It hasn't been proven I'm moron. yet.."  
  
"Could this get any worse?"  
  
And since luck wasn't on talking terms with our dear Seto on the very sound of 'E' on the end of that cursed word 'Crawling' by Linkin Park came on the radio and Joey started to sing badly.  
  
"CRAAAWWWWLLLLINNNGGG IN MY SKKIIIINN"  
  
Seto looked as if he was going to A) Cry or B) Kill Joey with his briefcase.. B looked more precise at that moment in time. Half an hour later the music dyed and Joey and Seto sat down they were board out of their minds.  
  
"Hay Seto" Joey said turning to Seto with a blink.  
  
"What Joey?" The brunet said dryly not looking away from the floor.  
  
"How you get your hair like that? It's really cool!"  
  
"I was born with it."  
  
"Nah your lying I bet you had to styled like that"  
  
"Well if you knew the answer why did you ASK ME!!?"  
  
"Because red eyes wanted to know"  
  
"Red eyes?"  
  
"Yeah see!"  
  
Out of what seemed like no where Joey pulled out his red eyes black dragon card out and shoved in Seto's face almost poking him in the eye with the thing.  
  
"Ain't it just da best?" Joey gushed.  
  
"Well I can't really see SINCE YOU HAVE IN MY FACE!!" Seto waved his arms around.  
  
Joey hugged it to his chest and rocked it as if it was a baby.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"I had it all along"  
  
"I never saw it.." Seto stared at the card and mused at how any one could hug something that used to be in the possession of one Rex Raptor. .  
  
Another half an hour passed with no signs of the lift being fixed.  
  
"I got a joke! Wanna know?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, Since I'm trapped in a life with one"  
  
"Great ok here it is" Joey ignored the comment made.  
  
Seto sighted and considered this a punishment for all the bad things he had done in his entire life and for what his ancestors did.  
  
"Knock, knock"  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
"No your meant to say 'Who's there!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Knock, Knock"  
  
"Who's there"  
  
"Ivonatickle"  
  
Sigh "Ivonatickle who?"  
  
"YOU wanna what!!" Joey burst into laughter and was practically rolling around with laughter.  
  
Yes kids.. Joey and all the sugar the hotel had to offer was a SCARY thing.. scary being the mild way of putting it.  
  
15 mins later..  
  
"If you had to be an animal what would you be?"  
  
"Something with out ears"  
  
"I'd be a lion"  
  
"A lion?"  
  
"Yeah I was lying about it!" more laughter came out the younger teen.  
  
"I made a song about you" Seto informed then added "And about this being stuck in a lift"  
  
"Really! Aww I never knew you cared!"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Aww come on Seto you can't hide your feelings forever"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I like you too baby"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK??"  
  
"Come on Age doesn't mean a thing! So what if your.. like..17 and I'm 16.. Ok see not much at all!!"  
  
"STAY BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Joey moved closer to Seto and leaned on him grinning. Seto shuffled away.  
  
"You can't take a joke!"  
  
"I can take most jokes .. but not you!"  
  
"What was the song any way?"  
  
"I'm With Stupid"  
  
20 mins later.  
  
"56 bottles of puck on the wall 56 bottles of puck on the wall if one of those bottles should happen to fall 55 bottles of puke on the wall"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"You really need help with your anger"  
  
"I've put up with that song for what seems like years! STOP IT! And one more thing.. Bottles of puck?"  
  
"YES bottles of puck and you made me lose count!"  
  
"My heart bleeds.."  
  
"100 bottle of puck on the wall."  
  
5 mins later  
  
"Can I touch your hair?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Go On!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
.....  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"FINE! You can just shut up!"  
  
"I don't wanna now it looks all. eww" Joey Pouted  
  
'I'm going to kill this mut any second now.."  
  
Soon the lift bounced into action and it moved to floor number 5 that Ryou Bakura was waiting at. The doors opened to revel a happy Joey and a stressed out and rather murderous Seto.  
  
"HELP ME!" Seto jumped out the lift and shook Ryou.  
  
"Whoa.. What happened?"  
  
"I was stuck with THAT and that god awful stuffed mut for almost 2 hours!"  
  
"You wont like this news then." Ryou sighed backing away from Seto.  
  
"You have to share a room with him since management fucked up with the rooms"  
  
"YAY how cool is that? I think me and red eyes are going to have to work on your people skills Seto!"  
  
"It's official some one up there and down there hates me.." Seto sighed in defeat while Ryou sweatdropped.  
  
~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~ Plz RnR 


End file.
